


Tourtière: Step-by-Step

by raysquared



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, in which I attempt to write a story like a recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysquared/pseuds/raysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tourtière is a traditional French-Canadian pie dish that originates from Québec. Most often these pies can be found in Canadian homes during the winter holiday season. However, today they can also be found in the kitchen of Samwell’s hockey team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourtière: Step-by-Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kultiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



> Happy V-Day!
> 
> I apologize for the awkward phrasing. In order to read this fic, you have to pretend you're reading a recipe.
> 
> While I wrote the fic, I did get the idea to write a story like a recipe from an old favorite fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182104

Tourtière is a traditional French-Canadian pie dish that originates from Québec. Most often these pies can be found in Canadian homes during the winter holiday season. However, today they can also be found in the kitchen of Samwell’s hockey team.

In that very same kitchen today is a certain previous Samwell hockey team captain who dropped by on short notice with an overnight bag. On his person he carries a family recipe passed down to him, which he is eager to show you. He mentions that he’s been having a rough week. He’s been feeling homesick and sheepishly confesses to craving your baking. You tell him he’s ‘gotta work for his bread’ and toss him an apron before grabbing you own.

 

**TOURTIÈRE: A STEP-BY-STEP GUIDE**

 

STEP 1:

Preheat the oven to 400F.

Turn stovetop on to medium temperature and bring a pot of water to boil, adding a dash of salt.

 

Peel 4 potatoes with the help of your newly returned friend.

Ask your baking partner about his week even though you already know the answer; you two have been texting non-stop since the better half of first semester. He chuckles and replies with ease and gradually you settle back into each other’s presence.

Finish slicing potatoes and cheekily ask your partner whether he needs help finishing his portion off.

 

Combine both portions together in the boiling pot of water.

 

Take a few moments to turn on a playlist you created last semester in preparation for your separation. He nods in silent recognition and grins when you remind him that later on you’re going to catch him up on what he’s missed in pop music over the last semester.

 

STEP 2:

Ask baking partner if he brought ground beef with him. Roll your eyes when he asks if he counts. Respond with a punctuated ‘ha ha’ before he finally prompts you to look in the fridge.

 

Fire up another stovetop and empty 3 packages of ground beef into the pan.

 

Feel the soft bump of your baking partner as he joins you at the stove to take the pot of potatoes off the heat. Watch as he moves the strained potatoes to another bowl in order to mash them.

Try not to notice how handsome the light coming through the window makes him look.

Notice how handsome the light coming through the window makes him look.

Try to focus on the task at hand.

Fail miserably.

 

Ask your baking partner to kindly move his ‘assets’ so that you may drain the fat from the beef. Feel a faint blush as you are asked to move your own assets as your baking partner takes control over adding stock, onions, salt, pepper and bay leafs to the beef mixture.

 

STEP 3:

Take out the pie crust you made earlier in the day from the fridge.

Lightly dust the table top with flour.

Lightly dust your baking partner with flour.

Subside when he pays you back by sprinkling a handful of flour into your hair and chirps you about your horrible ‘dandruff’.

 

Notice the presence of a small goalie child as you pull out the rolling pin. Watch as he shakes his backpack off his shoulder to cheerfully welcome your baking partner back to Samwell.

 

Cover the pin in flour and begin rolling out the crust. Ask the goalie child how his day was when he sits down at the table facing you. Listen to a brief overview of a day filled with a lack of sleep, missed classes, and something about a guy walking a donkey around campus?

 

Get so caught up in what you’re doing that you jump a mile high when a hand reaches out to tap you on the shoulder. Sigh in relief when you realize it’s just your partner who has finished the filling.

 

STEP 4:

Ask your baking partner to get the pie tin ready. Watch as he bends down to retrieve the tin. Quickly avert your eyes to the crust and ask him more about his new teammates. Listen as small goalie child and baking partner get into a heated conversation about a play from earlier on in the season.

 

Place the crust inside the tin and watch as your baking partner retrieves the filling. Tell him to run his fingers under cold water after he burns them in a failed attempt to add the filling. Leave the tap running for him and grab the mashed potatoes, adding them to the top of the pie.

 

Slide the pie into the oven as you hear the ringing of a certain goalie’s phone. Watch him step out of the room to answer. Manage to tell him it’ll be ready in 50 minutes before he picks up the call.

Hear the running water of the tap turn off and suddenly realize you are alone with your baking partner again. Walk over to him to ask how his burn is feeling and receive a thumbs up.

 

STEP 5:

Call for a celebratory high five and accidentally hit where he got burnt. Apologize and jokingly offer to kiss it better. Receive no response from your baking partner, be it positive or negative. Awkwardly shuffle away and play the situation off in order to defuse the tension. Hear what you think is a chuckle coming from his direction and decide that you’ve embarrassed yourself enough so you keep quiet. Keep yourself distracted by collecting dishes ready to be washed.

 

Stand side-by-side and work as a cohesive team with your baking partner. Drink in the comfortable silence between the two of you.

Listen closely as you hear his breathing pick up as he tells you how he’s missed this, how he’s missed you.

Bump your arm into his in a response of mutual feeling.

Look up into his eyes and see something you hadn’t noticed before as your bodies get closer.

 

Almost start crying when you hear the timer go off, snapping the two of you apart.

 

STEP 6:

Grab the oven mitts and pull the tourtière out of the oven with the help of your baking partner.

Listen to him gush about how ecstatic he is to taste a bit of home again. Realize you could listen to him talk about his passions for hours on end.

 

Watch as your baking partner cuts a slice and takes a bite.

Ask him how it tastes.

 

Take a deep breath as your baking partner gets closer to you.

 

Finally taste the pie while also getting a taste of your ~~baking~~ partner.


End file.
